Through Chaos and Ed
by edward18
Summary: Mysterious creatures start appearing all over the earth apperently bent on destroying the human race and led by some unknown intellect. Now it's up to the Eds to stop them...yup we're pretty much done for.


"What a lovely afternoon eh, honey." A man whispered into his wife's ear. "Certainly," she replied cheerfully, "What's that!" All of a sudden the sun was blocked out as crimson clouds rolled in shining blood-red light down onto the astonished city. And then they came. Millions of demonic figures crashing down into the city as the setting was engulfed in fear and shrieks and cries sounded from everywhere.

Chapter 1: Chaos in the City

A soldier sat down on the smoldering remains of a tank and viewed the damage layed out before him. Various machines and weapons were lying everywhere scattered about the large war-room. Many untested mechs had been damaged and one even blew up due to it not being checked thuroly enough. All in all the 'indestructible' man came to the conclusion that they never stood much of a chance anyways because their barbaric ways were so advanced. Nope never a chance. He would have been killed as well if he hadn't of been knocked out and fallen into a ventillation shaft.

"Ed come in, it's your sister, can you hear me?" the redhead's voice sounded through the walkie-talkie in a worring manner. "This is Ed speaking, awaiting further instructions, over," the soldier said rather proffesionaly as he raised the communicating device to his ear and mouth. "Oh, Ed! I was so worried-er, I mean, what's the status there soldier?" Sarah asked rather quickly.

Over time Sarah had learned to admire Ed more for his joyfulness and playfulness and was overjoyed to hear her sibling was okay. "Well all of base D-niner-niner looks to have been completely demolished by those monsters. There appears to be no signs of life other than me, over." Ed replied checking his surroundings again, "How are things up there?"

"Oh, well, we couldn't hold them back and the city was overun. No one was safe, not even the children. I'm leading a platoon up here and are looking for survivors. I'm supposing you can find your own way out, over." His sister told him. "Yeah, sure I can, but what's the number of survivors, over?" "So far nada."

There was silence for a minute or two and then Ed announced, "I'm going to try and make my way out of here now so talk later, okay sis." "Just don't die, I really do love you big brother." She replied her tone dropping a bit as she said those words. "Roger, I'm turning the communicator off now to conserve energy," and with that Sarah heard a clicking noise and then static.

"Might as well check throught here," Ed told himself stumbling over his own feet making his way into a hall of wrecked lockdown doors. Just then there was a roaring noise behind him. Turning around to face his opponent he saw what he expected, one of the creatures. He dove out of the way as its three fingers melted together and the spaces inbetween started to glow. It fired a burst of plasma energy from its newfound "gun".

The yellow-skinned soldier just dove again, this time at the creature slamming it to the ground. "This is for my squadron!" he yelled as he headlocked the creature and snapped its neck, "Justice has been served."

Picking up the abominable corpse Ed continued onward. "Man you look ugly!" The creature had a huge glowing orb protuding from it's forehead which were apperantly their weak spots, four pipe-like structures going from the center of the chest and beyond its back ending in pipes two on each side on under the other. Its toes ended in claws whichs tips were black and halfway down its arms they turned black as well. Lastly, Ed noticed the tentacle-like tounge hanging from the creatures orb, infact, it's neck attached to the orb though you would have to look closely to see it. No wonder the orb was their weak spot everything connected to it; if it was destroyed so would everything else from the neck to the head.

"Guess I better get you to HQ for Double-d to examine you." He told the corpse playfully. He went through another wrecked lockdown door and moaned as he saw multiple creatures eyeing him from all around.

"Jeez, Double-d, hope Ed is okay." Eddy said flicking through the channels of their television set, "I mean that place was hit hard! What were those things do ya think? Demons? They just dropped out of the sky in swarms smashing through anything in their way." "I don't think anyone is certain what they were, but Ed's squadron was equipped with my latest equipment. I really hope Sarah's doing alright also." Double-d told his dear friend.

"I need to get a mini-ship down there right away!" Eddy exclaimed worriedly, "I'm going to search for survivors as well!" "Gee, Eddy," Double-d told his vertically challenged companion, "That's so unlike you and if you run into any of those creatures?" "Well, I'm going to stow away some of your equipment with me in case of emergency, but it looks like those things vanished from the city." Eddy replied heading out of the room. "In other news," the reporter on the tube was saying, "beside the major damage done by the creatures their appears to be contraptions set all over the city and-" Double-d turned it off

"Hault, look soldiers, it's one of them!" Sarah ordered as the monstrosity leapt out of a building's rubble. It had the same pipe feature and everything that Ed's one had had along with a very skinny stomach area below the pipe chest. It leapt from rock to rock with its dinosaur/bird-like legs. "Stop, troops! Stand your ground!" the redhead commanded as several chased after it. She could hear the obvious chaos as the disobeying troops rounded the corner and came face to face with at least thirty of the monsters.

"Idiots." She simply said as she walked towards the cries with the troops that had remained with her, "Now you people look around the corner and if you're spotted dive for cover, it's now blatantly obvious that these monsters aren't all gone." Saluting their commander one peaked over the side and was almost instantly shot dead. "Okay this ain't gonna," She told them worriedly, "So five of you make a diversion up here and the rest of us will head around and strike from the back!"

Five volunteers willingly ran as fast as they could past the scene wielding machine guns and rifles. "Let's go!" Sarah commanded leading the troops around the remains of the building as the shots began, "And… fire!" The remain troops all leapt out firing everything they could at the monsters. A sniper managed to shoot one of the creatures in its head's protruding orb immediately shattering the head and blowing the body backwards at others of its kind.

"Keep it up!" the red-head encouragingly shouted hoisting a arm-length rocket launcher and firing it consuming over a dozen of the beings in flames. The troops had finally cornered the creatures up next to a wall and were about to get rid of the remaining ones when suddenly, out of the sky, fell a huge one even more monstrous looking, as if it could take down a juvenile Tyrannosouras. It clenched its huge fist around one of the soldiers and threw her at some of her companions.

"Keep firing!" Sarah told them in a stern voice, "I'll take it down myself if I have to!" Her troops that hadn't died from plasma burns or anything all ran off in their own directions leaving her staring into the green eyes of the monstrosities, "Bring it on!" And it was brought.

"Man, you guys really need to learn some manners!" Ed cried as he charged through a group of the creatures and hurtled them against walls, "What are you things even up to?" To bad the nitwit didn't look where he was going and propelled himself through a wall only to be greeted by a huge structure with glowing lines engulfing it. In the distanse he saw a few men fighting off the creatures when suddenly a giant one fell from above smashing them beneath its clawed feet.

"Too bad for them, at least their in a better place now, much better hopefully!" Ed told himself viewing the current situation and then looked back up at the structure he had carelessly rammed into with full force which was now emmiting light from all sides, "And this definitely isn't earth material!"

To Ed's shock the huge figure imploded sending him sailing through a wall as flames licked at the creatures and corpses in the other room. "What a blast!" Ed exclaimed happily as he looked towards the end of the hallway, "And what luck! It's the freakin' exit!"

"Hyah!" Sarah shouted hopping onto the tall figures back and steathily climbed her way up to the head where she viciously beat it nearly senseless. Not good enough. The creature proceeded to pick her of its head, took her legs in one hand and her arms above her head in the other, uh-oh!

The teenager screamed in unbearable agony as she began to here her own spinal tearing into just disfigured vertebrey. KA-BAM! "You leave my sister alone you monster!" came the cry of her vicious brother who leapt into the air and brought his fist down together. SLAM! The creature fell over deceased as liquid leaked from its now shattered orb. In rage, with all the strength he could muster, Ed took the monsters legs in his hands, twirled it around, and sent the mammoth of a beast hurtling into over a dozen smaller enemies and a few cars.

"Thank you brother," Sarah sighed as got to her feet and noticed a beam of light emmiting from the ground and flowing up into the sky, "What's that I wonder?" Her question was answered as the ground beneath the concentrated energy shattered and spewed everywhere. Human and demonic bodies alike were thrown through the air at incredible speeds as a few buildings were devoured entirely by the explosion shaking the very ground beneath their feet.

"Now I get it," Ed said to himself unaware his younger sister was listening, "These things must be trying to destroy the remains of the city with those things. That thing I encountered in the sewer had energy flowing up through the ceiling too. They must be bombs!" "Bombs!" Sarah exclaimed wide-eyed unaware of the creatures leaping towards them at incredible speeds.

"Watch it!" Ed commanded as he tackled Sarah just as a plasma blast brushed the back of his yellow head. Now clearly noticing the other danger they were in the redhead took out a sub-machine gun and started blasting the things left and right. The bad things about guns is, though, they never have unlimited ammo. This is excatly what happened to the girl right now, no more ammo and at least twenty-five abominations, huge and normal sized, still surrounded them.

"Sarah, I love you!" Ed said taking his sister into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you too, you big fool!" Sarah replied tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's a kodac moment!" a familiar voice sounded from above through a mega-phone, "Fire the rockets Double-d!" The mini-ship then turned toward several creatures and blew a path for the two siblings to get through. "RUN!"

They certainly didn't need to be told that again and took to their heels heading for a nearby building. "Take this!" the voice of Double-d sounded as two rocket launchers were dropped, "Meet us at the helipad on top of that building you're heading towards!"

Sweeping up their newfound firearms Ed and Sarah rushed into the building where they were greeted by about twenty of the drone-like creatures. "Eat fire!" Sarah shouted as cue for them to fire and nearly destroy the room.

They headed towards the stairs failing to notice the support beam caught in the massacre begin to collapse. "Ah!" Ed cried as a huge creature fell to its doom crushing the staircase in the process. Almost instintively Ed grabbed his younger sister, like a husband carrying a bride, and leapt over the gap as the staicase gave way and fell to confront the monster below. Ed had to hurry hearing the new staircase creak and hurried up the steps.

One of the creatures dropped down in front of him. All he had to do was charge at it and it was flipped over the edge into the abyss below. Kicking open the door to the helipad still carrying his sister, Ed shot up a rocket from his launcher signaling for his buddies if they decided to stick around.

"AHHHH!" Sarah cried as she was lifted from her brother by a huge monster and thrown through a window. That was the last straw. Ed went berserk so much that most of the normal sized creatures just backed off. The yellow skinned soldier tore open orbs, threw them at eachother, unleashed all of his rockets into ten giants (who fell over the edge of the building), snapped their body parts and then dove into the room his sister resided in. Scouping up his unconcious sister he took chase towards the ladder being dropped by the mini-ship.

The ground was getting hot beneath his feet and noticed that a huge beam was flowing up the roof and into the sky. He threw his sister into the vehicle just as the building exploded causing him to fall towards his demise. But he never hit the ground, Eddy had scurried down the rope and grabbed ahold of his idiot friend and began to pull him up.

Getting up into the sky above any building, Double-d decided to put it on autopilot and check back with his friends. "Oh my!" the intelligent boy said coming over to his friends checking for any injuries. "Oh no!" he gasped as he moved onto Sarah and noticed something rather disgusting about her. The girl's chest, arms, and head were facing upwards, whereas her legs and hips were twisted so they were directly under her. Checking her vertabrey he came to the sad conclusion the her spinal cord had been broken and he needed to set up a little doctor's room right here to fix the damage.

"Ed, come here," he commanded lifting Sarah's shirt over her head and taking it off, "Help me set her on something comfortable and take her clothes off." Eddy decided he better take control of the ship and see what was going on in the city other than seeing some gross-out operation. "WHOA!" he exclaimed thrusting the wheel to the left just barely avoiding one the energy beams shooting upwards.

"Eddy!" Double-d cried and then saw what was going on through a window. Beams were firing up all through the city, "Get us out of here!" "Roger!" Eddy replied strapping himself in, "Yeehaw!" And with that they zoomed out of there just as the city was engulfed in a mixture of plasma and flames.

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I'll give you three guesses as to what kind of creatures those things are. I'm sorry also, but whenever I try to indent and save changes it will never stay indented. So I do hope some people enjoy this. Next to The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head this is probably going to be my most action-packed fanfic ever!


End file.
